


One Call Away

by Apollos_Meatballs



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotionally Repressed Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Not Beta Read, Underage Drinking, bruce and dick have the inevitable talk, bruce finally listens, dick decides not to be robin anymore, dick is fed up, dick needs a beak, its 3 am and i have a final tomorrow, kinda neglected dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_Meatballs/pseuds/Apollos_Meatballs
Summary: Dick gets shot by Joker one night as Robin and that gets him to think. He comes to the conclusion that he can't be Robin anymore. He and Bruce have the hard talk about it.Hi, so I was trying to sleep and this came to my mind and I knew I couldn't go to sleep without writing this. So, this is my take on how the ' I don't wanna be Robin anymore' talk went down between Bruce and Dick. I love the Batfamily but I always thought this couldn't have been an easy talk. Hope you like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One Call Away

Dick sighed as he put the glass of scotch down. The heavy substance burned through its way but he didn’t care. Alfred was just done stitching him up after tonight's events and Dick practically ran out of the room to take a breather. He was leaning on the counter on his elbows. He heard footsteps approaching him. “ Alfred, I’m not really in the mood to talk to you now,” 

“ Then it’s better it’s me,” Bruce said. Dick turned around wearing his emotionless face. He tried not to show his true emotions toward Bruce right now. “ I don’t want to talk to you either,” he muttered. Bruce tilted his head and his eyes landed on the drink behind Dick.

He pointed towards it. “ You shouldn’t be drinking that,” he said. Dick rolled his eyes. “ I do a lot of things I shouldn’t be doing,” he murmured and sat on one of the stools, turning his back on Bruce again. He ran his hand through his face and took a deep breath. 

“ True, but not that,” Bruce sighed. Dick chuckled maniacally. “ Well, your word is always final big man, as always,” he raised his voice, grabbed the glass and threw it to the wall. “ DICK!” Bruce roared. “ Get off me man,” Dick murmured.

He didn’t want to talk to Bruce now. Preferably, he didn’t want to talk to him for the seeable future. “ We need to talk about what happened,” Bruce calmly said. Dick didn’t answer and kept staring at to the remains of the scotch he threw to the wall. 

“ You could have died tonight,” Bruce said. “ You were shot, Dick, you could have died,” he continued. Dick snickered and turned around. “ I could always die!” he yelled. “ I am human, we’re not bulletproof or superhuman like your friends, anytime I go out I could die, whether it be some psycho clown or a city bus. It doesn’t matter,” he continued, he wasn’t yelling anymore but his tone was still high. 

He saw Bruce clenching his teeth. Dick got up and got closer to Bruce. They were both sending each other cold glares but neither of them were backing down. “ If you’re worried about me, lock me in a cage where nothing could theoretically hurt me,” he spat.

“ It matters, to me. I worry. You’re in my care,” Bruce replied. Dick laughed. “ Oh, yes. I could see the headlines now, what would the ladies think about billionaire CEO Bruce Wayne's dead adoptive son?” he sharply said. 

Bruce took a deep breath. “ You’re overstepping your boundaries,” he warned. “ So, now I hit on your nerves? When it’s about your reputation,” Dick shot back. “ Dick,” Bruce started but he interrupted him. 

“ No, you don’t understand. You never did. You have always been cold, distant. I was ten! Ten! I lost my parents and I needed someone to turn to. You were never available. I was a kid, I wanted someone to talk to. You were never there, you never listened! You don’t listen now!” 

Bruce seemed taken aback by his outburst. “ I was giving you tough love,” he muttered. Dick rolled his eyes. “ You can keep it,” he snapped and walked out of the room they were in. Or at least, he tried to do. Bruce grabbed his arm and stopped him. “ You’re right,” Bruce said.

Dick was surprised. “ I thought what you needed was tough love, it clearly isn’t. So, if you want me to listen, I will. Dick, I care about you. Even if I don’t show it the way you wanted me to. If you want me to listen, I’m here now,” he said.

Dick narrowed his eyes and analyzed Bruce’s face. It didn’t look like he was saying it just for the sake of saying it, he seemed like he meant it. “ Okay,” he eventually said slowly. Bruce let go of him and they sat on the stools. 

“ I know, know that I haven’t been there for you like I should have. I was just doing what I thought was best for you,” Bruce said. Dick bit the insides of his cheeks. “ How could you know what’s best for me without even spending proper time with me outside of the costumes?” he asked, his tone sharp.

“ You never gave enough time, attention. I needed you! Don’t you think it speaks volumes I thought Alfred was the one who came instead of you? You were never there,” he continued. Bruce pouted but didn’t interrupt him and Dick took that as an invitation to go on. “ You never connected with me. Yet, I can’t seem to be get away from you, your reputation. I’m forever stuck under your shadow,” 

Bruce looked up to him. “ I’m sorry,” he murmured. Dick faintly smiled. “ Sorry doesn’t cut it,” he replied. They sat in silence for a while, both deep in thought about what was just said. 

“ I can’t do this anymore,” Dick finally said. Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. “ I can’t be Robin anymore,” Dick continued. “ I am not that kid anymore. I have grown and I don’t want to be stuck under your shadow anymore,” 

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t give him the chance. “ Look, I’m grateful, really grateful for all the things you’ve done for me all those years. I am not looking over them. But it doesn’t work anymore. We’ll always be family, even if we screwed it up, we are still family. At least to me. But, me as Robin? I don’t know myself anymore. You’re right, I could’ve died tonight. I was not shot as Dick Grayson, I was shot as Robin. It’s not your fault but Robin will always be something that belongs to Batman. We’re too different. I need some time off, I need to find myself. I can’t do that unless I’m Robin,”

He slid his tongue between his lips. “ This is just something I need to do,” he croaked. Bruce nodded. “ I understand,” he said. “ I only want what’s best for you. And, if you think that it is this, then okay,” 

“ I guess it’s the best after the events of tonight anyway,” Bruce murmured. Dick furrowed his brows. “ It’s not only about tonight. I don’t care whatever happens, we’re stopping bad people from hurting others. Keeping the people safe. That is something that helps me, makes me happy. I just don’t want to do it anymore in a state where I can’t recognize myself anymore. I might have liked being Robin as a kid but I’m eighteen now. I’m not Robin anymore, I don’t know what I've become and I need to find that person,” he defended.

They sat in silence for a while more. Dick had said all he wanted to say. It was true, somewhere along the way his and Bruce’s relationship had gone to shit. There was never a proper relationship to start with either, but that wasn’t his fault. He had done his best to make one, Bruce was never willing for it. Alfred was always there but not Bruce. He was only acting like a mentor. And although Dick was grateful for all the lessons and the training, there was always something else he wanted too and Bruce never provided that. Alfred did. 

“ So this is it,” Bruce said. Dick nodded slowly. “ Yeah,” he whispered. “ I’m gonna go,” he said and got up. As he was walking he heard Bruce sigh. “ For what it’s worth, I’m truly sorry. I wish… I wish I could change the things I did,” Bruce said.

Dick stooped and turned his head around. “ I know,” he smirked. “ I’ll be only a call again, but I need some time for myself,” he said. Bruce nodded. “ Of course,” he murmured. “ Just, please, be safe,” Bruce added. 

“ Sure,” he replied. “ You too, old man. I’m only a target when I put on the costume, you are a target irregardless of whatever you wear,” he said. “ I won’t be there to protect your back for a while,” he added. Bruce nodded. Dick knew he understood what he meant. Even though he wouldn’t be there as Robin anymore and he would be away to take some time for himself, if Bruce ever needed his help, ever needed him, Dick would always be there for him. Just one call away. 

They shared one last look before Dick walked out. They needed to say somethings out loud. Tonight was a milestone. Not because Dick stooped being Robin but because he and Bruce finally saw eye to eye. They understood each other.

They were a great them. Most of the time, when they were fighting, they didn’t even need to speak, one small gesture, a look, a hand sign was all it took. But Dick needed to find out who he was. He has lost it somewhere along the way. 

He needed to go back to his roots, to what he truly wanted out of his life. Did he wanted to be a vigilante or a hero, whatever people called them, for the rest of his life or he just simply wanted to help people? Did he even have hobbies? Would something else interest him?

He needed answers, about everything. And he needed space. But he meant what he had said. Even though things were rocky now, they were a family. Dick would always be there for his family. He was blessed enough to have a family again after losing his parents and he wouldn’t lose them again. So, if his family needed his help, he would be there. No matter what.

He was just one phone call away.


End file.
